


"We're not naming our kid Stella Luna!"

by skysantababy35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But...it's a nice name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're not naming our kid Stella Luna!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Roleplay on Omegle, please comment if this is you so I can credit you~

"Shut up," Stiles laughs, staring over at Scott, eyes warm, "we're not naming our kid Stella Luna!"  
Scott grins, but then pushes his lower lip out into a small pout. "But...it's a nice name."  
"It's not the name for /our/ baby!" He grins back at him, moving over to press their lips together for a small moment.  
Scott cups under Stiles' chin and kisses back slowly. "What did you have in mind, then?"  
"Hmmm, what about Kelda?" He asks, nipping Scott's lip gently.  
"Not even an option." Scott smiles, nuzzling Stiles' nose.  
Stiles pouts, "fine... What about... Genevieve?"  
"What about Aurora...and we could call her Rory?"  
"I like that, a lot," Stiles nods, repeating the name, "and she's the Goddess of Dawn you know... She'd be the sun to your moon."  
Scott nods in response, sliding closer to Stiles. "I think it's a great name." he nods, snuggling up against his side, tangling their fingers together over Stiles' barely swollen stomach.


End file.
